


Fremione One shots

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Cute Ending, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fred Weasley Lives, George weasley is seriously trying to set them up right now, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Headcanon, One Shot, Potions, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that I made. I figured it'd be easier than making a new story for each one shot so any new Fremione one shot I make, it'll go here. If the One shot is longer than one chapter, it'll be its own story.





	1. Those sneaky Chasers

"Ahh Katie why me?!?” Hermione coughed as Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson sprayed her with a potion inside a makeshift perfume bottle.

“Because! You’re the perfect~ Person for this experiment of ours!” Katie smiled before spraying her again.

“What even is this?!” Hermione smelled herself. 

“Well, what do you smell?” Angelina raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Well… I smell old books and parchment, hmm… maybe an old homey smell… I can’t pinpoint it and there’s one more....” Hermione thought for a moment. “Wait a moment… This...This is amortentia!” She accused them as they held completely innocent faces.

“We only learned to brew it. It doesn’t mean it is~” Katie batted her eyelashes dramatically to feign innocence.

“Fine. But why me? We aren’t really friends.” Hermione asked the two girls.

“Well, we can’t ask Alicia, she’s already dating someone at the moment so she’s busy, and we don’t like any of the girls in the year below us. That leaves your year and we aren’t big fans of Lavender or Parvati. That leaves you,” Angelina and Katie pointed at Hermione with devious little smirks. “And we have a few suspicions of our own. We have taken a liking to you recently so you were our best candidate.”

“now let’s go to the Great hall for dinner time, our little pet.” Angelina placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, a slight ominous tone to her voice sent shivers down Hermione’s back.

 

 

“Wow, Hermione, why do you smell like broom polish?” Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, you know… Helping Madam Hooch…she asked for some help and I volunteered.” Hermione mumbled, trying to make herself sound believable.

‘Oh I don’t smell polish at all!” Ron exclaimed, getting closer to Hermione. “I thought for a second that you got caught in the line of fire of that pug’s perfume again. Happened last week didn’t it?”

By now, both Quidditch chasers were trying not to gawk in their seats as they heard Ron and Harry’s words. Ron smelled Pansy Parkinson’s perfume. that was definitely a shocker. Harry liked someone who played Quidditch. It better not have been one of the two.

“Hmm. I smell polish too. Hermione, I didn’t see you at the pitch earlier. Have you been practicing flying by yourself? Planning on surprising us, are ya?”

“Ah...yes. You’ve caught me.” Hermione croaked out. “I’ve been...flying loads.” 

“Hermione! I didn’t know you liked green apples scented perfume!” Ginny took in a nice breath before smiling. “You should have told me before hand. I would have lent you something!” 

Katie and Angelina gulped when they looked back at each other. Green apple… they could only connect that to one person. And Quidditch for George? Angelina’s hopes soared a bit that day.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you guys. She doesn’t smell any different than usual.”

It was then that it fell into place. Everyone from 6th year dropped their utensils and soon enough, the whole table fell silent. 

“...Was it something I said’ Fred looked at each person in confusion. “Seriously… Someone say something…” 

“You two… You two used...” George mumbled pointing to the two Gryffindor girls who pressed a finger against their lips to silence him. He mouthed one word to the girls. Brilliant.

Not far from the Gryffindor table, Slytherin Adrian Pucey and Ravenclaw Roger Davies were listening closely to the conversation. 

“To blatantly say that in public. I don’t think he realised it was Amortentia.”

“Shut it Pucey. You’re going to ruin it.” 

“I want to tell him. Can I burst his bubble of confusion?”

“By all means. Go.” What caught the ravenclaw off guard, was when Pucey sighed and climbed up onto a table and shouted to the elder Weasley twin.

“Weasley! The confused one!” the whole room turned to the commotion and Fred looked at the Slytherin. 

“What do you want Pucey?”

“Haven’t you figured it out yet?” The whole room was watching in anticipation.

“Just tell me what you want to tell me!”

“I’m just sayin’ we ship it hard over here in Slytherin!” a good portion of the table cheered as Fred simply raised an eyebrow. George tried not to laugh before he leaned to Fred’s ear and whispered.

“It’s Amortentia, Fred. You didn’t smell anything because you love Hermione. Whether you knew it or not, Good job, you accidentally confessed your feelings in front of the whole school.” It took Fred about two seconds to process the information before turning darker than his hair and slamming his head down o the table and groaned.

“Georgie… Kill me… End my misery…”

“Nope. We’re going to be together for a long time. You aren’t going anywhere, Freddie.” George swung his arm around his brother’s shoulder and pat him on the back. 

When Fred shot up and looked directly at Ron and Ginny narrowed his eyes. He mumbled in a very clear voice “If that really was Amortentia… Pug's perfume and green apples? I know exactly who they love~” He pointed to his two siblings. They both gulped loudly before turning slightly red.


	2. My daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot!

Hermione took out a picture album and flipped the very first page. Rose had graduated Hogwarts, top of her class, and she even had a boyfriend... Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Never did she ever imagine ending up to be related to Draco in anyway. 

Apparently, Scorpius had also proposed a few days before and Hermione began feeling nostalgic.

Rose Granger-Weasley… Her beautiful first born daughter.

 

~~~~

 

“It’s a girl! Congratulations Mrs. Weasley!” The doctor congratulated her on going through childbirth the first time.

“You did great, Hermione.” Ron kissed top of her head as they cleaned off their daughter and handed her to Hermione. “Our daughter is beautiful. She looks just like you.”

 

~~~~

 

“Where is she hiding this time??” Ron scoured the house in search of his daughter, who was hiding again. 

Rose had placed a bucket of slime over the door and it had dumped on top of Ron. hermione couldn’t stop laughing as he waltzed around the house covered in purple goo from head-to-toe. 

 

~~~~

 

“Let’s go see Uncle George and aunt Angelina” Hermione smiled as she placed her daughter up high onto her shoulders.

“No! Uncle Fwed!” the girl screamed excitedly in a high pitch voice.

“Uncle Fred’s, it is then.”

Rose loved Fred so much. Perhaps it was because he was her Godfather after all. He taught her many things, including the bucket of slime prank.

 

~~~~

 

“She’s a genius, Hermione! She’s brilliant at Charms and even fixing Potions' recipes at school! And she's only thirteen! She didn’t seem to take after Ron at all, did she?”

“Aha it doesn’t seem like it.” Hermione chuckled at Minerva McGonagall’s words.

“Other than the fact she can’t keep still in my classes, she’s just like you!”

 

~~~~

 

Hermione groaned as a letter came in by owl from Hogwarts. Rose had somehow changed the password to the Headmistress’ office and Minerva was unable to enter for two full days. 

Rose was getting detentions left and right and had got to pranking with her cousin Roxanne Weasley and had even begun playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor team.

So far, it was the only thing she had in common with Ron. Her surname, the typical Weasley red hair and Freckles, and finally Quidditch. 

 

~~~~

 

“You know ‘Mione, Rose is only 15 and she’s showing loads of inventive imagination. It surprises everyone that she’s Ron’s daughter to be honest!” Ginny laughed as Hermione went along with it.

“I’m surprised she didn’t take after him more! Hugo is a copy of me with all of Ron’s bad habits mixed in.”

“Don’t forget that she’s taller than you are and she’s almost as tall as Ron. she’s still got maybe 2 more years to grow! Makes you wonder where that height came from!”

“Well, I have tall grandparents. Must be from there!” Hermione wasn’t entirely lying. Her grandfather was 5,10”. The gene must’ve skipped her generation.

 

~~~

 

“My, my! She doesn’t look like her father at all! Only the red hair!” Molly laughed at the pictures as Hermione was placing them in the album.

“she doesn’t act like him at all! Such a troublemaker at school too!”

“Oh you three weren’t exactly angels yourselves, Hermione.” Fred and George laughed together as Angelina got the kettle on the fire. “We just caused different type of trouble!”

 

~~~

 

“You know, she’s taller than Ron is now! Usually the daughters aren’t taller than their fathers when they’re taller.” Ginny noted after helping to take a nice family picture of Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo. “she’s a solid three inches taller than he is!” 

“She’s actually Roxanne’s height, did you know?” angelina told Ginny. “she definitely did not get that height from Ron.” both women laughed as Hermione chuckled quietly. “Even a troublemaker like Roxanne too!”

“Are you sure Ron’s the father?” Ginny joked with Hermione.

“ ‘M positive.” hermione reassured them. she could not hesitate with that question. No suspicions were allowed.

 

~~~~

 

“Hermione.” Fred asked Hermione to come and see him up in his room.

“Something happen Fred?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll get straight to the point and we say nothing leaves this room.” Hermione nodded as Fred as her sat down.

“This is serious…”

“Hermione, I need you to be completely honest with me.”

“Promise Fred.”

Fred took a deep breath before looking Hermione straight in the eyes.

“Rose isn’t Ron’s daughter, is she?” Hermione closed her eyes and forced herself to nod.

“You know more…”

“And she’s mine… isn’t she…” Hermione looked at Fred with pain in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I never told you Fred.”

“I understand why you didn’t.” Fred gave Hermione a strong hug as she cried a bit. “I really do. Is that why you made me her Godfather?” Hermione nodded slowly as Fred continued his hug.

 

~~~~

 

“George… How did you find out?”

“Well, my brother tells me everything. Suspicions, birds he likes and other things. I knew well before he did.”

“But how…”

“Well, her birthday comes roughly nine months after your last visit with Fred before you got engaged. And I did the math and Fred shared his suspicions.”

“Of course…”

“Don’t worry. He never told anyone but me about those visits. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you so much George…”

 

~~~~

 

Hermione felt a tear slip from her eyes as she closed up the album, an arm draping over her shoulder in a hug. 

“it’s alright Hermione. It’s alright. I wish we could have told him beforehand.”

“Why did Ron have to go on that stupid suicide mission in the first place…” 

“I don’t know… I honestly do not know…”

Fred and Hermione began living together shortly after Ron’s death in an auror mission, and Hermione had to use an excuse to explain why she was now living permanently with her brother-in-law and no longer dating. Everyone believed her excuse “He’s helping me get through this. I have no one else.”

They had gotten engaged and married in secret, also kept it from the entire family. Bill and Charlie somehow found out. 

Rose and Hugo swore that they would never tell anyone about their marriage and Rose learned the truth about her real father on her 20th birthday. She understood why her mother had kept this from her, ad surprisingly, she didn’t think it was a betrayal at all. 

 

After all, when you’re nothing like your father and everything like your uncle, it begs for a bit of self-questioning.


	3. Bloody Valentines day

A couple’s favourite day where it was socially acceptable to be mostly all over each other. People got themselves dates for this special day and they held hands, spoke words of love to each other and snogged. A lot. 

For Hermione on the other hand, every year since she started dating Fred Weasley, something embarrassing seemed to happen on every special day. First it had been her birthday, then it was Halloween, then Christmas and the most recent one was New Years. Surely she had a reason to expect something today. and she wasn’t entirely wrong. 

“Wake up, love~” Fred shook his girlfriend's arm as she groaned. 

“Fred, how in the world did you get into the girls’ dorm?” she grumbled, trying to hide her bed hair. 

“Levicorpus and George. Works wonders.” Was all he told her. “Get up, love. You’re the last one awake.” 

“But it’s saturday~”

“Love, you’re starting to sound a bit too much like me. It’s unsettling. Get out of bed before I pull you out myself.” He threatened her. When she groaned and pulled the blanket closer to her body, he laughed ominously before tugging on the other end of the blanket. 

“Wha- Fred! No!” Her grip suddenly became steel like on the blanket and tugged it back to herself .

“Then get out of bed!” 

“Ugh, fine! But leave first!” she motioned to the door with her eyes. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and strolled out of the room as she groaned loudly when the door shut behind him as she stretched her arms and let the blanket fall around her waist. It was too close of a call. She had decided she would sleep in her expensive undergarments, and only that. Couldn’t let Fred see that. Not today anyway.

She quickly got dressed into her casual clothes and strolled down the stairs, encountering other Gryffindors who were still lingering. Fred was waiting on the sofa with a letter in his hand. “For you, my Gryffindor Princess” She hesitantly took the letter and opened it, not sure what to expect.

_‘My dear Hermione, you know what today is, don’t you? The oh-so popular and obviously your favourite day of the year! Valentines day! All throughout today, things will come your way, figuratively and literally. Enjoy! Much love, your boyfriend, future fiance, future husband and future father of your 26 kids, Fred.’_ Hermione looked at Fred while shaking her head in disbelief. “Definitely Brave…” she looked over to her Red haired boyfriend as he returned a wink her way and a kiss on her cheek.

“Breakfast time. Let’s go to the great hall.” He pulled her up on her feet as she stashed the letter away into her shirt.

 

 

“Fred… What do you have planned…” Hermione looked at her boyfriend suspiciously. 

“What ever could give you that idea?” He faked dramatically.

“Your letter said so. What am I suppose to expect?” Hermione questioned him further.

“Oh look, the first task.” Fred pointed to the owl, or more specifically Errol. Hermione squinted her eyes to focus on what the bird was carrying and instantly spotted it.

“Is that...a howler?” she looked at him as the owl crashed onto the table and she took the letter. the letter shook before exploding.

_**“I LOVE YOU HERMIONE. DO YOU LOVE ME BACK?”**_ Hermione looked at Fred with a small frown, a bit of pink showing on her cheeks. 

“Yes Fred. I love you back. Don’t tell me yo-”

“Sent you a bunch of howlers professing my love for you? Of course I did.” He gave her a big kiss on the cheek as he skipped out of the hall, humming to himself as Hermione groaned at the bench as another howler came her way.

_**“HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, YOU’RE THE HOTTEST PERSON I KNOW! BURN ME PLEASE!”** _

“Oh for crying out loud…” Hermione buried her face in shame and embarrassment as a few people looked over curiously at the brunette, a few snickers or whispers being heard.

 

“Ginny, He won’t stop sending me howlers! It’s so annoying.” Hermione complained as another owl came her way. “I swear, if that’s another one…”

“Mione, it is.” Ginny pointed to the red letter. When the owl landed, two letter were dropped. The red letter shook before exploding, Hermione no longer surprised.

_**“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DID YOU KNOW THAT?”**_ followed by the second letter, a pink one, exploding into fireworks in the shape of a heart.

“Well, at least you know he loves you. All Harry’s done is that he got Seamus to give me a bunch of roses and say it was from Harry.” Ginny laughed. “The least he could is give them to me himself. Oh Hermione, the-” Hermione looked to where Hermione pointed and saw an owl come in holding a bouquet of roses. 

“Aww, finally. No love howlers.” The owl landed and she took the flowers, smelling them and instantly noting how they smelled oddly. “Uh… These don’t smell like flow-” 

_***POOF*** _

The flowers exploded one by one in a flurry of red petals. “Flowers… they exploded…” Hermione mumbled.

“Whoa. Exploding flowers and love howlers? I do not want to be you right now. but I also do.” Ginny laughed wholeheartedly as they watched the remaining flowers petals fall the ground. It was like a blanket of red. “Well, the good part, is that now the room actually smells like roses now. Well, roses and gunpowder.” 

“I need a break.”

“I know you aren’t going to like this, but I think that bouquet is for you as well.” Ginny pointed to the incoming bouquet.

 

 

Lunch had finally arrived and Hermione was on the constant lookout for owls, howlers and/or flowers. everything she received from Fred so far, she had been suspicious and she was right to be. Three more howlers had exploded since she entered the Hall for lunch. 

_**“HERMIONE, I FEEL RAVISHED EVERY TIME YOU ENTER THE ROOM. TURN DOWN THE SEXY-LEVEL PLEASE!”** _

Hermione had gotten used to it. She still blushed madly every single time another howler exploded and she no longer had to explain that it wasn’t true. Every student in the school must’ve heard at least one of the howlers so far. 

_***POOF!*** _

“Ginny~ Make it stop~~~” Hermione groaned. Ginny swept the petals off of Hermione’s head as she attempted to eat her soup without the petals falling into the broth.

“I’m sorry but I can’t.” Fred walked into the hall with George beside him as they laughed to something the other said. He was holding a box. 

“Hello, love. Enjoying your surprises?” Fred kissed the top of Hermione’s head. 

“No, Fred. You could tell me these things in private. But these are getting unbearable.” she groaned as she looked up at him, her cheeks now dusted with red. 

“Well, I have a harmless present here for you.” Fred smiled as he handed her a box of chocolate. “Milk chocolate just how you like ‘em.” She smiled and opened the small wrapped box, the sweet smell of chocolate and cherries wafted into the room.

“Thank you Fred. Not that I don’t like them, but these aren’t going to explode, are they?” she reluctantly pulled one from the box and smelled it. 

“No, love. They should all be fine.”

“Uh… Should be fine?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just joking. They’re all fine.” Hermione smiled and looked back into the box, missing the look Fred gave to George, who simply looked up innocently. “Probably.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” 

“Well, I’ll save them for later then. Now I want to finish my sandwi- Is that another howler?” She looked at the owl arriving. Another Red letter. Great.

_**“CAN I WEASLEY MY WAY INTO YOUR HEART?”** _

Ginny, Ron who was a few seats away, George, Harry and Hermione all groaned at the pun. It was then that everyone realised just how dorky Fred could be. 

“You know, Charlie suggested that one.” Fred laughed as he dragged George out of the hall, his younger twin practically crying at the pun now.

“Hermione, incoming.” Hermione groaned as another howler dropped ad exploded.

_**“ARE YOU A DEMENTOR, BECAUSE YOU TAKE MY BREATH AWAY!”** _

Ron choked on his piece of chicken and Harry spat out his juice onto Dean, who sadly sat opposite to him. “Come on Harry. Why me?” Dean groaned as he wiped the pumpkin juice off his cheek and neck.

 

 

_“I want these howlers to stop.”_ Hermione was tired. While she was talking with Professor Snape about the homework she missed due to an injury, another howler arrived.

_**“I’LL BE YOUR JAMES IF YOU WANT TO BE MY LILY!”** _

Hermione never saw a more frustrated scowl on the Potions master’s face as he threw her out of his classroom. Almost literally. 

 

 

_**“MIND IF I SLYTHERIN TONIGHT FOR SOME WARMTH?”** _

“Ginny. Kill your brother for me. He’s pulling out the Slytherin puns now.”

“Hermione, that one, was my very last one..” Fred informed him.

“Oh thank Merlin… This can end.”

“Oh look. another one.” George snorted as another owl landed.

_**“YOU MUST BE A BASILISK, BECAUSE WHEN I CAUGHT SIGHT OF YOU, I FROZE”** _

“That one is just plain ol’ insensitive.” Ginny snorted. 

“I’m quite enjoying them Miss Weasley.” Ginny turned around and saw Headmaster Dumbledore chuckling behind her. “Quite entertaining, if I say so indeed. Was this your idea Mr. Weasley?”

“It was sir.” Fred grinned proudly. 

“Splendid idea! 45 points to Gryffindor. Has anyone else helped out?”

“Uh, Charlie came up with one of them.”

“Beautiful! Another 45 points!” The whole Gryffindor table cheered for the extra 90 points just given to them. “Do you have another one coming to you right now?”

“Actually, I do.” Fred grinned. He turned to his red girlfriend and winked. “Hermione, I Dumble-adore you.” The Headmaster blushed and chuckled.

“Genius, Mr.Weasley. Another 20 points for the brilliant wordplay.” Dumbledore smiled as he spotted another owl coming into the hall. “I do believe this one is yours as well?”

“But…The slytherin one was my last one…”

 

_**“I LIKE YOU AND YOUR BUTT. CAN I TOUCH IT?”** _

“I did not send that one. WHICH ONE OF YOU STUPID BLOKES WANTS TO FIGHT ME?????? RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW????” Fred stepped up onto a table and took a fighting stance. “COME AT ME!”

“10 points to whoever sent the basilisk joke.” Dumbledore announced. At that moment, there was a loud cheer and two arms were spotted being thrown up into the air. “I do believe the sender of the last two is Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger.”

“FIGHT ME MALFOY! GET OVER HERE!”


End file.
